Angel's Falling
by DoctorLokiLove
Summary: Working as an assistant to a tyrant for a boss, Angel must now also deal with King Loki of Midgard, now investing in company's he's interested in. Loki/OC. Slight AU. M for later parts.
1. Part 1

**Hello all! I know I've been very quiet as of late, but college has been a drag, and having anxiety doesn't help either. I'm constantly imbalanced, but I'm on medication now, so I'm almost the way I was before.**

**Anyways, this story was made upon a request, and I've just now been able to sit down and write it. I will be doing this in parts, so here's Part I, of... I don't know how many...**

**Also, for anyone wondering about Help Me From Drowning (which, probably not, didn't get many views for The War Lost or it's sequel...) but I've discontinued that story altogether, and will not ever continue it. In fact, I've deleted it completely.**

**But my other story, As Fate Would Have It, is being continued, so for those interested, I highly suggest it since it's gotten lots of attention recently.**

**To bring to your attention, I will be doing the OC, Angel, in first person, and Loki as second person. If there's any confusion while reading, let me know, and I'll put in their names in parenthesis to make it more clear.**

**I hope you guys enjoy! I will be working on the next part as soon as I can, but end of my first semester is coming soon, so studying and catching up on a few assignments will become first priority! But, I think I could sneak in some writing here and there! ;)**

* * *

I tried forming words that would be appropriate to say. No matter what I said wouldn't help my situation in the slightest, so the question was just redundant in my opinion. Whatever I did, no matter what, was always wrong. I prepared herself for the continuing scolding, despite my best efforts to ignore the rants, it cut through deep within me. My boss was a tyrant, and even if he was a multi-millionaire didn't make him any more attractive. In fact, I loathed my boss, and I was proud of whatever transgression I had done.

"Answer me," his voice was cold and uncaring, but his eyes were gleaming with delight. He liked to see me squirm, and it made me want to scowl, but my impassive stare stayed in place.

"I have no answer, Sir," I responded soundly, my voice calm and smooth. My plump lips moved with a grace that only a few knew. Chandler scowled deeply, and began to pace angrily around his office behind his desk. His large black chair was pushed all the way back to the window, the New York skyline in view behind it.

"To hell! You-" he paused, looking away from me for a moment before his face paled significantly. He ran both his hands through his hair aggressively before his phone rang. He jumped to it immediately and answered it, listening intently before slamming his phone on the receiver. "I have an important guest here, I need you to bring him in."

"Am I excused?" I asked, standing slowly from the chair. Chandler's sharp gaze turned me on my heels immediately and out the door. I paused outside the door to take a moment to breathe, my hands were covered lightly with sweat, so I wiped them off on my black pencil skirt quickly before walking towards my desk. The phone's red dot was blinking rapidly, telling me that someone from the bottom floor was trying to call.

I picked up the phone and got an earful from the woman downstairs before I finally forced her to be quiet and send up the man that was patiently waiting for Chandler.

* * *

The opulent floors of the high rise that he was brought to was formidable at the very least. He could tell that they had spent a great deal of money maintaining the place, but the service, he thought, could use a little more work. Their brusque nature was no match for his impatience, and he had been waiting more than he wanted to just to speak to a lesser man than himself.

When the woman behind the front desk cleared him to enter the main elevator, he didn't even acknowledge her as he headed straight for the open door. Inside, it was just as the rest, clean cut, and all steel. It was bleak, but very much the opposite of Asgard. Loki was still questioning whether or not he liked it, though the sickening feeling that he wasn't necessarily home on Asgard made him feel queasy. He pushed passed those thoughts and instead concentrated on the dial on top of the door as the numbers became larger until it finally stopped. He was sure he was at the topmost floor, and wasn't surprised to see the tops of buildings through the large, floor to ceiling windows.

Standing right by the elevator was a young woman, her hair a brunette shade, and eyes to match. Her smile was radiant, but seemed to be lacking that luster that he normally found in the humans. She greeted herself easily, her posture perfect as she gestured for him to follow her towards the back of the long aisled floor. At the back was another large glass wall, and behind it stood a man casually gazing out towards the city. Loki knew he was doing it for effects, but the hidden meaning that he was supposedly a composed, mysterious man, was not lost on Loki.

In fact, he was here to break a deal, and this man knew exactly the kind of person he was.

"Mr. Nolan is ready to see you," the woman stood off to the side, her voice unemotional. He nodded slightly before opening the door and walking in full stride.

"King Loki, it's so nice to have you in my company. Please, take a seat," Mr. Nolan turned around, his face impassive with a forced grin.

"I have no means to disrupt your company for long," Loki began, ignoring his fake hospitality. "I am interesting in investing, and I'm looking for good applicants."

"We have many, my company is the top dog around here," the man opposite him smiled triumphantly, but it disappeared when Loki merely brushed off his comment.

"I believe your stock percentage has dropped a considerable few numbers, I think we may agree that you are not the most capable to carry out my wishes," Loki smirked when the man stilled just slightly. "It would be in your best interest to supply me more than your egotistic ventures with something more worth my while."

"I will gather a few names and have them sent to you, my assistant will take your number," the man sat in his chair, silently grumbling to himself.

"I think you'll find me a little impatient, but I require those names right away," Loki crossed his arms, his chin rising slightly. "You, and your assistant included."

It took a moment for the man to gather his wits before speaking again, the strain in his voice noticeable as he called for his assistant to come into his office. Loki smirked, _this was a lot easier than I thought_.

* * *

The red dot on my office phone began to light up again. I breathed heavily before answering it, hearing the quick order from my boss to come into his room. Whatever he needed me for, I didn't have the qualifications for at all.

Upon entering the room, the tension in the room was palpable, and the further in I went, the more powerful it was. It seemed to be radiating from Chandler more than the man standing just next to me. I stood off the side, hoping to dash the second Chandler decided to rush forward and attack whoever it was that came to meet with him.

"I'd like you to compile a list for King Loki here," my jaw nearly dropped hearing _that_ name being mentioned for the man that was _standing_ in the same room as me. I didn't even recognize him at all, it had been so long since I saw him on the TV pronouncing his forever rule over the humans. We got over it eventually, but the unwanted contempt I felt suddenly filled the room as I quickly glanced over towards my _King_. "Give me the top people in our company, and give it to our King."

"Yes, sir," the use of the word "king" towards Loki seemed ugly on Chandlers lips, but Loki seemed quite pleased with Chandler's uneasiness. Didn't mean well for me after, Chandler will probably rant and punish me further for whatever reason. But, for now, I will do my job. I left the office, taking a moment to clear my senses from the tense room behind me, and scurried to my desk. Making a few quick calls I rushed to the end of the floor near the elevators. One of my only friends was working at a cubicle, and rushing into it he had the compiled list already printed out. How he works so fast is beyond me, but I didn't complain. Whispering a "thank you" and rushing just as quickly back to my bosses office, I rushed in, slowing considerably before handing the list to Loki. I waited for the next order, but Chandler seemed to be holding breath for Loki's reaction.

Loki glanced at the paper, his eyes running quickly over the words before folding it and slipping it into a pocket on the inside of his luxurious coat.

"These will do, I will contact you when I will start investing. Then the real fun begins," Loki didn't say anything else on his way out, closing the door sharply behind him. Both Chandler and I slackened before I tensed again when Chandler's gaze fell upon me again.

"I want you dressed to the Nines, shaven, gussied up, whatever it is that women do to make men like me look good, done before we leave the country in a few months. I expect results," Chandler ushered me out with a wave of his hand. I scowled inwardly.

With Loki investing, it was different than any kind of merger. This was new money coming in to fund Loki's partners. It was all cut and dry, but very complicated to follow. But since Loki is a figure head, and in the seat of power over the world, him taking over businesses everywhere means publicity to make a showcase of his new ownership.

This means, I have to do exactly as Chandler says, or else he'll punish me for the rest of my life. It's almost impossible for me to quit, and even if I did, I would be living on the streets faster than Earth fell into Loki's grasp.

Running back to my seat, I grabbed my purse, shut down my computer before rushing as fast as I could out of the building. The quicker I'm home, the better I'll feel in the shower, just allowing the hot water to rush over me and get rid of whatever gunk, physically and emotionally, off of me.


	2. Part II

**So I guess this story is working for my muse, and well, here ya go! Another update! That's two days in a row! I hope you guys are enjoying this so far!**

* * *

Change always seemed like a good thing for me, ever since I broke from my religious obsessive family and into the more mainstream world. Moving from my parent's small Illinois farm to the Big Apple was the best decision I made for myself, even if it ruined me financially. Slaving away in the business world was a stark difference to plowing and herding, something I was grateful for.

However, working for Chandler has made me rethink my happiness and instead focus on how many more minutes I have to deal with him. His obsessive nature over me reminded me so much of my parents, even my older siblings. His constant doting, arguing and perfection made me want to run out of the building, if I knew I could make it without him. It was impossible though, and for now, I would have to deal with both Chandler, and King Loki.

Loki wasn't as bad as Chandler, though. I've been needed over to Loki's supposed palace not but a few blocks away. His "palace" was pristine, and obviously well taken care of, and I felt obscenely dirty walking in through the golden halls, and the constant flow of extravagantly dressed men and women. Loki made Chandler look like a street rat in comparison.

His assistants were all quite nice as well, talking sweetly, but not sickly so. They escorted me through the security, and when I was finally within reach of Loki's office door, the door swung open on its own. From within, I could see Loki fussing over some papers and random people who would approach him, only to be sent away with a curt order. His attention was caught when his bravest assistant approached him, alerting him to my presence.

His sharp green gaze was as intimidating as it had been the first time I saw them. But his eyes were not sincere as he smiled, the underlying interest behind his emerald orbs made me want to gag. _Men_.

"Ah, I see your boss has followed through," Loki stood from his chair and took my proffered hand, only to kiss my knuckles instead of shaking. I couldn't help but blush, finding it hard in myself to ignore the way his smooth hands felt in my own. He was emanating beauty, and his palace clearly defined his elegance.

"Mr. Nolan has a few questions before he will agree to start the merge," I informed him, taking a seat in the cushioned chair opposite his own.

"Does he now?" Loki took a seat in his own, pleasantries over with, and now down to the nitty gritty.

"Yes, I'm sure you are well known of the transition process, it would be in your best interest if the publicity knew little of the current arrangements for a few weeks until everything has settled,"

"Embargo my newest accomplishment?" I squirmed in my seat slightly, his voice seemed affronted, and I almost wished not even coming here and telling Chandler to do it himself. However, I knew how most of this worked, I had the most important job at this point, until my pretty face was needed. But Chandler won't accept me returning with a 'no'.

"Mr. Nolan thinks it would be better for the company members, especially those on his board, to relax during these hard times," I crossed my leg over the other, trying to find a comfortable position. His gaze was scrutinizing, but he seemed mostly impassive.

"Is that so?" he leaned back in his chair, rubbing his chin thoughtfully before standing up again. "Anything else your boss needs addressing?"

"Yes, including to embargo, he'd like to sign a pact between the two of you to accommodate two separate shareholders, one for himself and for you,"

"Separate the company? Are you sure that he wants this? His side would crumble under my own," Loki seemed to be laughing now.

"I understand that these requests are a bit far stretched, but I assure you that Mr. Nolan is quite capable on his own,"

"The whole deal for me to invest in his company is to combine our large amounts of money into one, to make it better. If _Mr. Nolan_ thinks he would be better off as an independent, then he should be wary of my competition," he was angry now, and now I wished more than ever that I hadn't come.

"I'm sorry, I am just relaying what Mr. Nolan had requested me to bring to you this morning," I quickly glanced at my notecards, already seeing that it would be useless to continue.

"Well, return to _Mr. Nolan_ and tell him that I will take none of his requests. We will follow to my rules, and if he has issues, he can come himself and not some quim such as yourself. Now, leave."

His brusque nature made me want to cry, his pleasant nature from when I walked in had been replaced by the cold hard King who got what he wanted. But what got me the most was that he called me quim. Never in my life have I ever been called such a vulgar name, even from the pedestrians on the street, not even from ex-lovers. The fact he used that name made me want to cry even more.

"I will let him know," I stood, not sure what I should do in leaving his presence, but a simple bow had me making a beeline for the door. The assistants seemed less enthused that I was there, and merely just gestured me to find my own way out. I huffed, trying desperately to hold in the tears as I marched down the streets of New York.

The citizens paid me no mind as I rushed through, some doing the same in the opposite direction as we desperately tried to make it to our destinations on time. I, in contrast, was trying to get away from the man that had hurt my feelings more than anyone else has ever before. The hurt that came with it was unexpected, and at this point I'd rather take the dirty streets than these emotions. But, I could never let myself succumb to that and instead pushed my way towards Chandler's office to give him the bad news. I knew I would be reprimanded for allowing Loki to walk all over me like that, but he gave me no choice. What was I supposed to say?

Chandler was busy with one of his board members, talking furiously, when I returned. I slumped in my chair, holding my head in my hands for a moment to regain what dignity I had left before I would meet with the greatest tyrant of all. Even if Loki seemed like an ass, he didn't seem as heartless as Chandler could be at times. Loki seemed to concentrate on the possibilities that two very eligible bachelors could accomplish with two heads instead of one. Chandler's requests were idiotic, and I should've prepped myself in case Loki had attacked the way he had. Chandler should've seen it coming, he was obviously not suited for the job if he can't even play his cards right.

The man left Chandlers room, the name Burton coming to mind, but his gait was a bit wounded. I steeled myself for one last moment before walking to the death march into Chandler's office.

"Well?" he snapped. I stood rooted to the spot as I tried to figure out something to say. But my lack of words registered to him that it was all a 'no'. I couldn't be more ashamed of myself, but why would I be? Chandler always made me feel this way, so out of place and unordinary. For once, I wished it was Loki that was sitting behind that desk. "SON OF A BITCH!"

Chandler slammed his fists down on his wooden desk, pens and other ornaments falling off or tipping over from the action. I jumped instinctively to get out of the crossfire of his anger. When Chandler got angry, there was no stopping it. And he was angry with Loki, which he could do nothing about.

"He said if you had any issues, to go to him directly," I informed him. His eyes were outlined by red around his orbs, and the usual impassive face was now radiating rage. This is Chandler when he's really angry.

"That's what you were supposed to do! You fucking bitch can't do anything right! I want you out of this office, and don't come back unless you have a better answer for me!" he slammed his hands down on the desk again, spit flying out of his mouth as he spoke and spilling onto his chin.

I quickly turned, hurt beyond anything I've ever felt before grabbing my purse again and quickly rushing out of the office. There was no dignity left, I just cried all the way home. Somehow, change didn't seem to work this time.


	3. Part III

**Terribly sorry for the long wait. I've been finishing up school, dealing with anxiety and a slight depression, and have been upped on my medication. Plus, with the first semester of college finished with, I'm ready to just lay back and cuddle into a little burrito, and never come out. Except maybe to post stories. Basically, my first semester didn't go well at all, grade wise, I'm a wreck as well. So I hope that this story will be satisfying enough. I know it's not as long as I usually type up, but I was just barely able to squeeze this much out of me. I have a pretty clear idea how I'm going to have this story going now, but I don't promise constant updates. I will endeavor to write this out, and finish it soon though!**

* * *

The next morning when I woke, I was filled with dread. There was nothing more frightening than having to listen to your boss rant about service that was no better than having interns. Most of his ire was focused on me, but he seemed to be keeping most of his thoughts to himself. I would most likely listen to them later when we were alone finally.

He talked to some of his board members for a while before directing most of his attention getting phone calls from patrons of the business. Though Chandler was the sole business proprietor, others invested much of their money for the sake of keeping their businesses up and running. I answered some of those calls, constantly hearing the same worried, angry tones of how things will be run now.

Under Loki's rule, not much had changed in everyday life, but what could be said that Loki's involvement in anything usually lead to much change. Loki may seem to be open to many, but he was also a traditional man. From the small amounts of contact that we got from Asgard, and the things that were spoken of it, it was easy to tell that Loki somewhat missed it.

In the time that we had as break, Chandler had been quiet and reserved, even when we were alone. He talked little, and the few words he did say were clipped and almost venomous. He was not a man to be messed with. There was no talk about the mess with Loki, and it seemed that Chandler was going to handle it himself when he didn't mention it all. Or even tell me to go talk with Loki beforehand.

When we returned to answering calls, they were less threatening for us to calmly explain what the switch will look like and to look for us while we were publicly displaying the merge. Chandler worked as a robot as he spoke, but when the end of the day emerged, there was nothing more than a simple nod when I motioned to leave for the night.

His attitude was slightly scaring me, considering all that he usually did in cases similar to this. It was also a relief to not have to manage with his constant anger, it was hard to tell what was really eating him. But I was not in the range of fire this time, and so with a small smile, I left the office feeling lighter.

The rest of the week went by smoothly. Chandler's less than angry attitude carried on for the rest of the week. But also did his negligence of me. He usually always came to me, either to shout, or to pass on some papers, yet the only sort of contact we had was when I went in to say goodbye to him at the end of the day.

Loki, on the other hand, has also been silent. There has been no discussion if Chandler had talked with Loki, and Chandler never asked me if I had. Somehow, I think that Loki has to do with this. Maybe an angry phone call from Chandler got him to shut up, and Loki sitting behind his desk with his hands behind his head. _The arrogant bastard_.

I knew I had little access to Loki's main tower, but hopefully he could make an exception for me. This was my time off, the weekends were always a time away from all the excitement in the office. But since Chandler has been quiet, I think it was time to bring back life to the office.

With my head held high, I stomped off into the direction of Loki's supposed "palace".

Loki had been working at his desk when she arrived. She was always smartly dressed when she came from work. The simple skirt and blouse was a bland combination to her brown hair, which held a lot of life, shiny and clean. Unlike most humans, she seemed to be a decent worker, but that didn't make her any more important than an asset to use to his extent.

However, she came her with a plan. The determined look in her eyes, despite the fall in her face to see that he was not entirely interested in what she had to say, or what her boss had to say now. It didn't deter him when she stepped up to his desk and he finally glanced up at her, however, what did catch his attention was her question of accusation.

"Did you brainwash my boss?"

Her outright remark would've had him too angry to even respond, and rather lash out. But those were in his adolescent days, he was much more controlled now. He sat back in his chair and placed his hands wide on his desk, assessing her mood. He knew women on this planet could be just as moody as the women he knew on Asgard, but it was always hard to tell.

"I have no idea what you mean?" Loki did, but he was going to play with the little chit.

"My boss has not been himself all week, ever since I came to see you, and I'd like to know if you have anything to do with it," she crossed her arms, pushing her nice ample chest up. Loki resisted a smirk that wanted to rise. But he knew that would only anger her more, and women were impossible when angered more than this. At least in his view.

"Being himself? I'm sure that's odd, considering the way he treats his staff," Loki droned. Her brows furrowed, but she knew full well what he was insinuating.

"That's beside the point," she flustered, pushing away from the desk and slightly pacing.

"Then what is the point?" Loki slowly stood from his chair.

"Do you have no care for humans? You decide that the second you land here, take over, and slam your iron fist, that you can manipulate us, by even taking away our free will?" she seethed.

He laughed, cathartic, and humiliating. She stood her ground, crossing her arms and placing her feet shoulder-width apart.

"You think this is some joke? I'm to be working with you for the next several months, I'd like there to be some civility between us," she clenched her fists together. He finally stopped laughing and walked around his desk to stand directly in front of her.

"I hardly think that you gave the worst description, but you are far from your answer," Loki didn't seem to be over whatever it was that amused him. "However, I promise not to intervene."

"Thank you," she lifted her chin up, nodding quickly and turning without so much of a bow.

"Oh, and Angel," Loki called after her. She turned slightly to look him, "Next time you come barging in, make sure to present as much of a floor show as you had today." He was smirking at her, and she knew it. She pursed her lips before charging out of his office.


	4. Part IV

**So, apparently my muse came back for this story! It's the longest, I believe, of all the parts to this. I think this will be over soon. Maybe a few more parts before it's done and over with. I'm not completely satisfied with this story, but I think it has some potential I can work with! Hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

As Loki had promised, he did not interfere at all. Loki was sly, at the very least, discreet. He had indeed been talking with my boss, threatening different things, and even pulling a weapon him. I think most of what Chandler said was exaggerated, but by the end of the month, he was back to his normal self. Well, as normal as he could be.

At first, it was odd flying around on Loki's private jet. He'd been engrossed in the newspaper he was reading at length before writing in some journal before turning his attention to us. He was dressed in a very nicely fitted and sleek dark grey suit with a white linen shirt under. He had no tie on.

His attitude had been very professional, which was just as well. He was a very determined, and quite frankly, a good speaker. It was as if he caressed each word with honey. But even if his words sounded beautiful, the initial take-over of Chandler's business still loomed over us. Chandler had been somewhat civilized, making a jab, or poking fun when he shouldn't here and there. Loki made no mind of it, even if he was aware of what Chandler was really trying to do.

The attendant was quite flirtatious as well, for both Chandler and Loki. She hastily placed my dish and drink in front of me when we ate, and she hardly paid me any attention. The only time she was forced to spend a great deal of time was when Loki asked what I wanted for dinner. But Loki's staff was very finely dressed, and the over lavish surrounding was stifling. Her added bad manners were just annoying and made the oncoming migraine more infuriating.

Once we had finally landed in Tokyo, it was liberating. Loki had quickly ordered the few attendants to help us through customs, sharply speaking to them in their native language. There was a translator there for us, but Loki seemed to handle the situation on his own very well. When he was finished speaking to the men, they quickly got to work with whatever he'd asked them. Loki nodded towards the rental cars waiting for us on the tarmac.

The even sleeker inside of the Audi Q-10 Prestige just a reminder of how little a pay I get, even after a few years of service. As an assistant, I'm not the one with the nice gadgets, but my heart was nearly pounding inside of the beautiful machine. I wasn't an expert in car-ology, but for one thing, I knew this was top of the line.

Chandler sat next to me, while Loki sat next to the driver. The car was already warm, and the driver ready to go once Loki told him to. Being in the back of the car with Chandler was easier than I thought as well. We were silent for most of the way until we were finally outside the hotel, which was as lavish as everything else that we had been traveling in. I suppose I should get used to it for a while. This month will go by as smoothly as I will allow it.

When we finally made it to the hotel, Loki exited swiftly and didn't wait for us to follow, even when we were close behind him. I stretched a little before we caught up to him at the receptionist's desk. They were overly nice, stammering, and trying their hardest to flirt with the two men as much as possible before we walked away and towards our rooms.

The hotel had plush carpet, and cream walls; the lights were dim, casting a nice warm glow on everything. It was easy gliding behind tall men, my legs easily keeping up even if I had to take a few more steps than them. Our rooms were supposedly on the same floor, which was alright, but at least we had our own rooms. Loki's was between Chandler's and mine, which made me feel slightly more secure, even if it was just a room difference.

When I was in the peace and quiet of my room, I finally took a deep breath. The day had been incredibly long, and impossibly tense. Loki and Chandler's hatred for each other only intensified in such a small area together. I was glad to be out of it, and ducking under the line of fire, but it was hard to ignore the fact that the only reason I could come up with was that Loki was doing it to keep me from being abused. Chandler had only used verbal assaults, but the signs were all there, Chandler was a sexual predator, and I was only naïve enough to become his assistant.

* * *

The next morning the alarm went off early, waking me from my dream. I groaned in frustration before I sat up. Waking up in a hotel in a completely different country was a bit odd, considering I'd never actually left mainland USA. I'm sure Chandler and Loki had spent the whole night awake, like I should have, to change up my sleeping schedule. But, sleeping seemed the only thing my body craved after being stationary for so long flying. Why they decided to go to Tokyo first was beyond my knowledge.

Showering, and dressing felt like a robotic process, and by the time I'd managed to cover my sleepy face, I smiled a little as I left. Grabbing my purse, with my charged phone, wallet, and a few other necessities, I was heading out the door. Once I heard the click of the lock, I turned towards the elevator to see Loki walking out of his room as well.

"Morning," Loki smiled sleepily. He didn't look utterly tired, but the strain around his eyes told me he hadn't slept at all. At least I had some cover-up. I nodded my head, not trusting my voice to speak something understandable. Loki led the way to the elevator in comfortable silence when we heard Chandler running after us. Chandler was always the last to arrive.

"Sorry," Chandler muttered, obviously half awake. He looked all ruffled, and would probably need more help from the designers before we walked on the red carpet. But today was filled with meetings and talking with more people. The idea of sitting in a lavish office, surrounded by men, wasn't at all appealing.

On the way down, the rising tension between Loki and Chandler reared it's ugly head, and I stumbled as I made my way out to the lobby. Loki was close behind me, standing a little too close for my liking before we were outside, and there was another black sleek car waiting for us. Audi, _of course_.

Loki sat in the back with me this time, Chandler sitting up by the driver who was doing his best ignoring us. Loki spent some time on his phone, his face concentrated and focused on whatever it was that he was reading, before tucking it away and gazing out the window. Outside it was rainy, the clouds covering every bit of light, casting a grey shadow among the tall buildings. It was a typical sight for a sad day, which I hoped today wouldn't be.

When we made it to the office that we would be meeting the officials, I was surprised that I was directed in _with_ the group. I expected to stay down by the lobby, or even the car. Not that I had any real importance, but it was still nice. Loki walked behind me, again really close, but at leas this time it didn't feel invasive as the people gave sour looks as we passed. All Japanese men dressed impeccably, but not as good as Loki. Loki didn't mind that no one bowed to him. My guess was that there were still negotiations going on from Loki's invasion. The Chinese, Japanese, and Russians I would think would be the hardest to crack. Being such a big, prominent countries, I could see those negotiations not going well.

Once we made it to the actual office we were meeting in, I was finally pushed to the side and asked to sit in one of the chairs they had available. Loki whispered something in an assistant's ear before he walked in the office. I narrowed my eyes but looked away as a new set of men came in, a scowl set upon their face.

* * *

The red carpet event was tomorrow night. After sitting in an office for almost six hours, with a thirty-minute break where a full course meal was served, it was a relief that they finally agreed on something. The folder with the signatures was passed to me, and I was meant to document them on my laptop once I was back at the hotel. The other legal business was to be embargoed for another year or so. Not that the Japanese were complaining.

When the negotiations were finished, Chandler seemed ready to go back to the hotel, and out of the prying eyes of the other businessmen. Loki, however, was not intimidated by them, and had woken up at some point in the day and encouraged us to get a drink. His idea was to join the high mile club they had. I had no intentions of joining them, once again, however, my opinion was ruled out and I was persuaded to go. Of course I did, we had a long, but satisfying day.

Loki trailed behind me, and joined me in the backseat again. Chandler was doing something on his phone, and Loki barely took notice to his phone vibrating in his pocket. It seemed even gods grew tired at some point. Or, he was ignoring it for no apparent reason.

Cheers – Shots, was a newly refurbished bar that screamed "Mile High". According to Loki, some of '_Midgard's_' prominent and famous patrons have been here. Loki was curious how good their liquor was compared to Asgard's. I'm supposing not so much, but if he was impressed, then so would I. When we sat at the full bar, some Japanese music blasting all around us, I was able to hear Loki conversing with the bartender. Loki spoke fluent Japanese and placed our order. Chandler seemed confident to try his hand in speaking, but ended up getting a strange laugh before walking away.

The bartender returned to us, placing two wine glasses in front of us and pouring this very luxurious looking red wine. Loki leaned in to whisper a wine that should just be a sexual sound coming from him.

"A 2001 Chateau Figeac," he spoke loud enough for me to hear. He leaned back, taking a sip before encouraging me to take one. I peered over my shoulder to see that Chandler was talking with some native women, who were covering their mouths and laughing innocently. I turned back to Loki, shrugging my shoulders and taking a sip. It tasted of spices, and almost like a toasted cedar. I nodded my head towards Loki, who was already half done with his glass. He leaned in again. "They have a private room for us." I flew back in my seat, almost dropped my wine and off the chair. Loki caught me, and made the scene seem innocent. No one paid us any attention anyways. Which was odd, didn't they know about Loki?

"W-what!?" I sputtered, trying to reach for my purse. I felt I needed to run if that was Loki's intentions for bring me here. Loki shook his head.

"Dinner," he clarified. "I had Chandler make reservations for us." Loki turned his attention to Chandler and just shook his head. I caught his line of sight and just blushed by how rude he was being to those women, or they were being rude to him? Either way, it seemed quite indecent in this scene. Loki grabbed my elbow, gently pulling my attention away. He held my purse in his hand before passing it over to me. I took my hand, his long fingers looping through mine and leading me towards the back of the bar. There was a black door with no sign on it, and Loki went through that one. The beat of the music was now muted so only the real sound of the music could be heard. There was, however, a new erotic beat, but luckily wasn't too overwhelming like it was outside.

Loki, like a gentleman, pulled my seat out for me. Taking my purse and sitting in behind me. He took his place across from me and waved his fingers for the waiter standing in the corner. He nodded his head before heading into the back. _How far back did this place go?_

"Cheers," he brought my attention back to him. He was holding up his almost empty wine glass, I lifted mine and we shared a toast. "We did well today."

"I really honestly thing it was just all you," I laughed as I took my sip.

"You should've seen the men's faced once they realized you were not joining us. They were reluctant to give up their company, but at least they were happy with the final ramifications," Loki smirked. I sat back in my seat and eyed him suspiciously.

"What did you really do?" I asked, scrutinizing him. His eyebrows rose, now smirking at me.

"Always the suspecting one," he chuckled. "I merely convinced them. They don't call me Silvertongue for nothing."

"That was in Asgard, but for all I know, you could just be playing everyone," his smirk fell, and it almost seemed innocent. _He's smiling a genuine smile!_ At me? Why now?

"Well, some trademarks never seem to leave us," his voice was less carefree and more serious now. It was different than I was used to, and had me stunned speechless.

I didn't get a chance to speak again as the waiter returned with silver platters of a fancy beef bourguignon with little round potatoes and carrot slices drizzled in a dark sauce. My mouth watered.

"I think we've passed appetizers," Loki smirked again, taking a bite. My stomach lurched at the sight of him eating. Such a mundane task made sexual, only he could pull something off like that.

I tasted mine, and it was very good. _Oh my!_ I ate my entire dish faster than Loki. I hadn't realized how hungry I was, even with the sirloin lunch! We drank heartily at our wine, the Chateau going perfectly with the beef. Our conversation turned light after, his seriousness left for another time. He'd returned to his teasing self, and after sitting down with him, he didn't seem all that manipulative. Our first conversation, and even our second, didn't seem like a great deal could've been spoken in those conversations.

In addition, I was also quite biased towards Loki. I wasn't here in New York when it happened, but hearing the tragic news in the papers, but he physically didn't harm me. Tragic things happen all the time, and even if Loki just took over the planet, he's done a lot for the humans. _Us._

Loki was good company, though. His quick wit was great to keep conversation flowing, and with his adept knowledge in just about everything trumped even me. I have my major in Business and Economics!

Eventually, the wine had gotten to me at some point. After going through two bottles by himself, and almost an entire one for me, I was pretty much wasted. I didn't know if it was his intention to get me drunk, or whatever, but I was determined to make it back to the hotel in one piece. Loki didn't seem nearly as drunk as I was, but that was probably due to his "godly" status. The waiter had left us alone for most of the night, only coming back to refill our wine glasses.

Loki rose first, coming to my side to help me up, but I wanted to do it myself. I pushed back from the table, and rose slowly in case I fell, or worse, I threw up. Both did not happen, and I didn't object to Loki taking my arm as he lead me back through. However, instead of going through the door we came through, we went through another.

We bypassed all the other patrons of the bar, letting Chandler take care of himself apparently, and left. There was a car waiting for us at the curb, but it wasn't a long walk to the hotel, but Loki rather we drove.

We were staying at the Cerulean Tower Tokyu Hotel. It was tall, our rooms high above all the sparkling lights and sprawling city. It was the most luxurious hotel apparently, so that meant the bed would be better than what I slept on at home. Going to bed sounded like a wonderful idea.

Loki was in the seat next to me, his elbow resting on the rest, and his head on his fists. He seemed lost in thought, so I didn't try and start up conversation again. He seemed so carefree before, what happened? I scowled, _he's so infuriating!_

When we finally made it back to the hotel, Loki ushered me in quickly, getting us to our floor and away from all the other people. They didn't seem to care for us anymore than they had been when we arrived. Yet, Loki seemed to think there was something wrong. _What is it!_

"I know where my room is," I tried jerking away from his hold, but I almost flew into the wall next to me. I tripped over my heels, and Loki growled before picking me up completely before I fell. "No!" I half-heartily cried. I tried kicking, but even that didn't work. He was much stronger than I was.

"You drank too much," he scowled.

"You watched me!" I hissed back. His lips formed into a grim line. They were thin, but impossibly chiseled. They were the most attractive lips I'd ever seen. He waved his hands and the door clicked, unlocking. Nice to know he can just waltz right in without a key. "Perv." I whispered. A hint of a smile merged its way on his face, but it was brief before he took me to my bed.

The king size was much too big for me, and too empty for my liking, but I couldn't judge the mattress. Whatever Loki paid for this hotel, he paid good money for. I turned my attention to said man – god – whatever, and gawked as I saw him kneel in front of me. He slowly slipped off my shoes and then went about taking off my pantyhose. The black stretchy fabric was itchy, and it was liberating to have them taken off. Even if the chills on my legs were from the god himself taking them off.

The last thing for him to remove would be my dress. It was knee length, and one of my more classy business attire, something I spent a fortune on after I got my first real check. I always saved it for special events, and it seemed tonight would be a good one. _No! You're not letting him sleep with you!_

I squirmed as he lifted me to sit up. I was shaking, with lust, or fear, it was undecipherable in the state I was in. His eyes though, were serious again, and not at all the lust filled I thought they would be if it were any other situation. He was concentrated solely on getting me undressed, and it seemed in this moment, he was restraining himself. A lot.

My cheeks turned a dark red as the dress was pulled over my head, leaving me in just my bra and underwear. He nodded in approval before stand up and taking the dress to be cleaned the next day, and went into the bathroom for something.

He was quiet like a mouse, and I hadn't realized I was dozing off sitting up until Loki nudged me to wake again. I gazed up sleepily at his outstretched hand and noticed two pills, Tylenol. I knew I should take them, but that part of me that wanted to resist, well, it had me shaking my head.

"Take these, this is not a request," he clenched through his teeth.

"What happened? Cat got you?" I slurred, cracking a smile. Loki was not impressed.

"Take them, you'll feel a little better than you would in the morning," Loki's voice was less demanding and gentler. I felt childish, and finally took them, tossing them back and taking slow sips from the water in his other hand. I placed it on the bedside table, knowing I'll need at whatever time I'll be waking up at.

"Thank you," I whispered. Loki didn't comment, only pushed me to lay back, and wrapped the covers over me.

"Do you feel like you'll throw up?" He asked. I blushed further, and slightly irritated by his upfront question.

"No," I whispered.

"Good," he nodded, his face still set in a grim line. "Get some sleep, you'll need it." His face softened, he leaned down and caressed my face before kissing my head and walking away. He locked the door when he was out, and somehow I just knew it was because Chandler wasn't back, and Loki knew as well as I how volatile the man could be when drunk. I smiled to myself, and sent another silent thank you to Loki before nodding off to sleep. My last conscious thought being, _Loki has a soft side_.


End file.
